


Ride That High Note

by RainStorm2122



Series: Pleasurable Consequences of Snailhair's Delectable AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cocky-Ollie, Continuation from the first story in this collection, Daycore-Bodyroll, Decided to finish this for those that were feigning for J-Olly smut after Snailhair's last chapter, F/M, Feed your smut addiction, Smut, broke the Archangel Nephilum..., fuck me!, fuckin' lift her, sex on a stool, spanish seduction, talk dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainStorm2122/pseuds/RainStorm2122
Summary: As you read in the tags, I'm covering everyone that was begging for some hot dickin' from the Ginger to the Blonde. XD I needed it, and I'm certain most of y'all did too. I normally write yaoi so if something slipped up let me know in the comments and I'll fix it. Kinda wrote this over time too, so it might not flow fluidly (also let me know).This one was a surprise. Snail hasn't read it yet, so I'm hoping she loves it too. XD Thanks for reading guys. Listen to the song at least once, if not on repeat, lol.





	Ride That High Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snailhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/gifts).



_Left on their own Oliver leaned back in his seat, giving his sweaty angel a rare bold smirk, as he patted his lap at her with a quirked brow. Giggling as she zapped to him, grinding down even before she was fully physical to him, the ghost whisper of her wings curling and tickling him as they went to their own dimension._  


__

_“Gonna beat me like that bass drum, Ollie-pop?” Popping the first syllable of the last word as she leaned in to his toned chest.  
_

__

“Nope, want you to ride me like that high note you hit.” He murmured against her lips, pulling her flush, large hands on her supple thighs. Groaning into a shared heated kiss. __

“Mnn.” Moaning into the kiss Jessica switched the song to one of her favorites to hear Oliver sing, “Bodyroll” by Daycore, as her hands slide up from the broad shoulders of her boyfriend to tangle into his bright hair. Eliciting a deep groan from his as her nails scratched at his scalp lightly.

___“Really, Jess?” Oliver mumbled against her lips, tilting his head as his lips trailed kisses to behind her left ear, nibbling on the jeweled lobe, “Bonita, come read my lips, all on your skin…”_  


A soft sigh leaving her rose lips as Oliver’s hands grip her hips harder, shifting down to dig his fingers into the plush ass rocking in his lap. Forcing the drag of her motion to build more friction between them, both groaning loudly at the change. “Naked, now, please.” Oliver husked in the ear he just finished make tingle, the vibrations of his voice and hot huff of his breath making it worse.  


One hand moved from the rich colored tufts of red to snap away the obstacles, the relief of cool air instantly overwhelmed by the heat of shared skin. Tight wet heat and a sense of deep fullness overcoming both partners, not expecting the sensations though they were heading there. 

__“Mierda Santa!” “OLIVER!”_ _

__A rasping huff and giggle breaking into the mood, taking the intensity with it but not ruining it by any means. “D-did not intend to be perfectly aligned for that.”_ _

__“Mhmm, sure.” Looking at the blonde beauty in his lap with a raise brow, “Didn’t mean to offend with my comment.” A slow kiss sealed his apology._ _

__“I don’t think, “Holy Fuck”, was offensive, you are kinda fucking an Angel.” Both giggling at that before a mischievous hip roll brought them back to the situation._ _

__“So about that ride?” Oliver quirks his brow, lips drawn in smirk, as he leans back to look from his girlfriend’s face slowly down her body and back up. Licking his lips as he lingers at where they’re connected, little sparks racing up his spine as she clenches around him._ _

__Luring her favorite Carrot-top back into a slow kiss Jessica starts to roll her hips to the heavy kickbass of the song. Balls of her feet planted to the stage floor, the slim muscles of her calves and thighs taunt, her slender arms anchoring her to the redhead, as she rocks into him. Dragging herself up and down his length, her lips split around the engorged muscle stroking against her clit and brushing her g-spot with each grind._ _

__Whimpers leaving her with every sharp inhale as the motion quickens, Oliver’s grip on her ass aiding her movements as the exertion beings to coat them in a sheen of sweat, her arms tightening around his neck. Oliver pulled her closer, rocking his own hips into the slick heat, dragging a deep groan from his chest._ _

__Jesse breaking from the kiss breathlessly pressing open kisses along the smooth tanned neck of her boyfriend. A whine escaping her, the hot slide of Oliver’s cock and the fierce grip on her ass, the action spreading her wider and forcing her faster over him, all teasingly building the tight web of arousal. Close but not quite enough._ _

__“Oliver-rrr.”_ _

__Panting to catch his breath, “Y-yeah, Jess?”_ _

__Kissing back up to his lips, sucking little hickies along the way, then pulling back just far enough to brush her nose along his affectionately, “I’m gonna back so you can go deeper, I’m so close, but I need you to not let me drop.”_ _

__Whispering back to her, slightly shaking his head to make the tips of their noses rub (like bunny/eskimo kisses), “I won’t let you fall, but are your thighs getting tired? I ca-”  
Cut off with a gentle kiss and swipe of a strawberry flavored tongue, “I’m okay, I just want you deeper, Ollie-pop.”_ _

__Humming in acceptance Ollie parted his legs slightly more, Jessie dropping between them just a fraction before thick corded muscles locked around her, holding her slightly in place. Long fingers sliding back up from her ass to firmly grip the arches of her hip bones the calloused palms pressing to the crease at the tops of her thighs. Pulling her slightly up and closer to himself as her up body drops fully against his legs, moaning. Goose-bumps breakout all over her body, her hardened nipples fully pebbling and scrunching up._ _

__“I have mixed feelings about this position.” Oliver heard himself mutter. Heat rising to his face even while pleasured shocks were lighting up his nerves.  
A blissed hum his only response as the archnephilum begins rocking her hips against him._ _

__Deciding to be confident and elaborate, she’ll get it out of him eventually, “You stretched out like this is glorious, but I also want to trace the every line I can see with my tongue right now.” A grunt punching out him as the hot and tight pocket around him clenches dangerously hard. “Did that turn you on more?”_ _

__Hazel-honey eyes slowly make a reappearance as Jessica raises her head to level a stare (glare) at her boyfriend. “Start helping me ride, or I’m gonna finish myself without you.”_ _

__Smirking at her in a sudden boost of confidence and eager to please, “Si señorita mi placer,” pushing her back before pulling her into hard. Petite heels bracing against his ass, planted on the just large enough stool, her soft thighs bracketing his torso in Jessie’s own effort to assist._ _

__Each push and pulling resounding in a loud slap of skin to skin, their motions quickening… each thrust harder, the time between each shortening, but the harsh press reaching deeper. The soft head reaching a hard bubble of flesh and cartilage in her narrowing canal, each press forcing a higher cry of pleasure while her muscles keep cording. The strain evident from the visibly raised muscles in her abdomen and thighs, her head long since been tipped back over the end of his knees, rounded crescents from her nails etched into the tops of his forearms._ _

__Oliver felt like he was going to burn from the heat radiating from their connected skin, both covered in sweat, heaving lungfuls of air between each groan and praise to the literal angel in his lap. His arms burned from the constant motion, biceps and triceps working overdrive, but no pain. No, the pleasure of watching the small beauty before him overriding that… especially when she began quaking._ _

__“Come on, bella. Come on.” Oliver began muttering to her, snaking his arms around her lower back, dragging her upright like a ragdoll, one arm bracing her upper back the other supporting her ass while he used her lighter frame to his advantage. Her arms snapping around his head, burying his face between her breasts, at the change in angle and how hard he was now making the thrusts. Letting gravity drop her over him, the ascent to orgasm crested them both before dropping them fast._ _

__The bracelet around her wrist glowing brightly as it held in her explosive Grace, nearly overpowering the bright orbs of light that lit up behind their eyelids with their orgasms. Their cries of passion echoing in the room, but thankfully not bypassing into the hall._ _

__Staying suspended for a few moments while their brains rebooted before both pulled back to laugh breathlessly._ _

__“That was so amazing.” “I can’t believe I did that.”_ _

__A soft almost shy smile peered at him through the tangle of sweat stuck blonde hair, “Hey Ollie…”_ _

__“Mmm?”_ _

__“I can’t move myself,” quieter, “could you carry us back to my room? Or at least the couch here?”_ _

__Standing, with the angel in his arms while slowly slipping out was the strangest yet most arousing feeling… “Absolutely, mi corazon.”_ _


End file.
